Once Upon A Time
by kuekuecoklat
Summary: Hunhan AU Canon Divergence. Sehun pertama kali bertemu Luhan ketika Luhan menjadi trainee baru. Dari pertemuan tersebut, semuanya dimulai. Luhan met Sehun when he was twenty, but Sehun lost Luhan when he was twenty. Yaoi/Slash. Sehun/Lu Han. Hunhan.


This fic is canon universe divergence.

My stance on Hunhan and Chanbaek is: we're Asian and live in Asia. Even though there's idol/actor/singer who swing that way out there, I'm 99% percent certain that they won't do anything that will jeopardize their career and life. There's only a certain path to take and the failure to do so will result in tremendous price to pay. As fans, I only wish the best for them.

The last I checked, 100 won is equal to Rp 1,329. So Luhan and Sehun's bubble tea which cost 12,000 won is equal to Rp 159,500. Very pricey for us.

I will post English version of this fic on other sites.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This fiction has no connection whatsoever with the real life person, their friends, their family etc. This work is purely my imagination and I don't make money from it. If you don't like this, please close the browser.**

 **Once Upon the Time**

=== First Meeting ===

Oh Sehun, remaja trainee SM Entertainment tersebut menoleh ketika pintu ruang latihan dibuka dari luar dan dua orang melangkah masuk, Kim Junmyeon dan Kim Jongin, teman sesama trainee. Jongin tampak bahagia sekali sedangkan Junmyeon tampak malu.

"Ada apa dengan kalian berdua?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Ada...ada trainee baru," jawab Jongin lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Sehun makin bingung. Bukankah trainee baru adalah hal biasa. Setiap hari bahkan ada trainee baru di SM Entertainment. Jadi apa yang lucu disini? Ia beralih menatap Junmyeon yang kelihatan lebih malu lagi.

"Masalahnya adalah Junmyeon hyung tadi mengira trainee baru itu cewek. Ia bahkan bilang mau minta nomor telponnya." Jongin kelihatan geli sekali.

Ah, Sehun baru paham sekarang. Senyum usil muncul di wajahnya. "Jadi hyung salah naksir tadi."

"Hey, Sehun," Junmyeon protes, "jangan ikut-ikutan anak nakal ini."

Anak nakal yang dimaksud, Jongin, nampak geli sekali. Namun tiba-tiba ia terdiam dan menatap wajah Sehun. Ekspresi jahil tampak diwajahnya. "Kau tahu, kurasa trainee baru tadi mukanya mirip denganmu, Sehun. Kalian bisa dikira saudara."

Junmyeon terpana sesaat mendengarnya. Mungkin ia shock.

"Wah berarti Sehun kita ini mirip cewek dong!" dan Jongin tertawa keras, bangga dengan leluconnya sendiri.

Sehun mendengus tak percaya. Paling itu hanyalah ucapan iseng Jongin yang mau mengerjainya.

Namun ia terpaksa menarik kembali idenya ketika bertemu dengan Lu Han, trainee baru itu. Mereka memang cukup mirip.

"Jadi hyung dari China?" tanya Jongin.

Satu hal lagi, Lu Han ternyata lebih tua empat tahun dari Sehun. Tadinya Sehun mengira mereka sebaya.

"Iya." Lu Han menjawab. "Sebenarnya aku ini lagi pertukaran mahasiswa di Seoul. Lalu ketika berjalan-jalan di Myeongdong, ada yang menawari jadi trainee di SM." Cerita Lu Han. "Dulu aku pernah mengikuti audisi global JYP di China tapi gagal. Makanya aku heran kemarin tiba-tiba saja ditawari masuk SM."

"Kau mirip Sehun, hyung." Kali ini Junmyeon yang berbicara. "dulu Sehun juga ditemukan oleh pencari bakat SM pas jalan-jalan."

"Benarkah?" Lu Han langsung menoleh ke arah Sehun dengan penuh semangat. Mungkin karena ia merasa senasib dengan Sehun.

"Iya," Sehun membenarkan.

"Wah, kita sama kalau begitu." Dan Lu Han tersenyum senang.

=== Tea Party ===

Waktu terus berlalu. Grup mereka yang tadinya hanya berjumlah beberapa saja, kini telah berjumlah 12 orang. Empat orang dari China yaitu Lu Han, Kris, Tao dan Yixing.

"Jadi nama Lu ge itu asli?" Tao bertanya. "Kukira nama panggung."

"Aku juga mengira begitu," Yixing ikutan nimbrung.

"Memangnya nama Lu Han hyung kenapa?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Huruf Lu Han itu juga dibaca sebagai rusa fajar." Lu Han menjelaskan.

Sehun manggut-manggut.

Sedangkan sisa anggota lainnya sebanyak delapan orang dari Korea Selatan. Agar anggota China makin fasih berbahasa Korea, maka mereka dibiasakan berbicara bahasa Korea sehari-hari. Lu Han tentu saja yang paling mahir duluan karena ia sudah tinggal beberapa lama di Seoul. Setelah keputusan bahwa grup dipecah menjadi dua, gantian anggota Korea yang belajar bahasa Mandarin.

Dari sebelas orang anggota lainnya, Sehun ternyata malah paling akrab dengan Lu Han. Tentu ia juga dekat dengan Jongin mengingat mereka seumuran, lalu juga Chanyeol, Tao, Baekhyun dan Junmyeon. Tapi ia terutama paling dekat dengan Lu Han, yang sebenarnya cukup mengherankan bagi Sehun sendiri.

"Hyung!" panggil Sehun. Ia hendak meminta Lu Han untuk menemaninya membeli bubble tea, minuman yang paling disukai olehnya. Minum bubble tea yang dingin sehabis latihan tari begini pasti enak sekali.

"Ada apa?" tanya Lu Han sambil sibuk mengelap keringat yang bercucuran di wajahnya dengan handuk kecil.

"Hyung, temani aku beli bubble tea ya," ajak Sehun. "Ayolah, hyung."

Lu Han terdiam sejenak. "Baiklah," ucapnya akhirnya.

Sehun senang sekali. "Ayo, hyung." Ia sudah tak sabaran.

Tempat mereka membeli bubble tea sebenarnya tak begitu jauh dari gedung SM sehingga sering dijadikan tempat nongkrong bagi trainee SM. Bahkan ada mitos bahwa trainee yang minum bubble tea disana dan fotonya dipajang didinding kafe, akan menjadi sukses. Entah mitos dari mana itu. Tak sampai 15 menit, mereka berdua sudah sampai disana.

"Selamat datang. Mau pesan apa?" bibi penjaga counter bertanya dengan ramah.

"Satu bubble tea yang rasa coklat dan..." Sehun menoleh, "hyung mau rasa apa?"

"Rasa taro."

"Satu coklat dan satu taro. Semuanya 12,000 won."

Lu Han mengeluarkan dompetnya untuk membayar.

"Ah, hyung. Aku bisa bayar sendiri," ucap Sehun buru-buru. Padahal biasanya ia paling suka kalau ditraktir oleh member lainnya. Maklum, posisinya sebagai anggota yang paling muda dari segi usia membuatnya sering memanfaatkan yang lain, terutama Junmyeon. Tapi entah kenapa ia tak enak hati ditraktir Lu Han.

"Tak apa," ujar Lu Han.

"Tapi hyung..." Sehun masih merasa tak enak.

"Santai saja," Lu Han menatapnya. Mungkin karena menyadari ekspresinya akhirnya ia menambahkan. "Kali ini aku yang traktir. Setelah kita sukses nanti, giliranmu yang mentraktirku oke?"

Wajah Sehun langsung berubah cerah. "Oke, hyung," jawabnya riang. "Nanti setelah kita sukses dan aku punya uang banyak hyung boleh minta apa saja, pasti akan kubelikan."

Lu Han tertawa kecil. "Jangan lupa janjimu nanti." Ia hanya bercanda tentu saja. Mana mungkin Lu Han memoroti Sehun yang lebih kecil empat tahun itu kan.

"Hyung tenang saja."

"Ini pesanannya, satu rasa coklat dan satu rasa taro," bibi tadi menaruh pesanan mereka dimeja counter.

Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih, mereka berdua lalu mencari kursi dan meja kosong untuk duduk dan lanjut mengobrol. Dengan Lu Han, Sehun merasa ia bisa bercerita apa saja. Mungkin karena kalau dengan Jongin, Tao dan Chanyeol, ada beberapa hal yang akan membuat mereka mengolok-oloknya. Sedangkan dengan Junmyeon, Sehun kadang merasa ia tengah bicara dengan orangtuanya.

=== The Moon Represents My Heart ===

Acara fansign pertama EXO tidak berjalan dengan sukses, kalau mau jujur. Jumlah fans yang datang hanya sedikit. Hanya 18 orang! 18 orang! Itupun didominasi oleh kenalan atau teman mereka sendiri, yang datang untuk menunjukkan dukungan. Bisa dibilang, Sehun dan anggota lainnya cukup down akibat ini. Hal itu juga diperparah dengan artikel di beragam media masa online yang berkesan memojokkan.

' _Kegagalan Pertama SM!'_

' _Mengorbitkan EXO Mimpi Buruk SM.'_

' _EXO Adalah Kesalahan Terbesar SM Entertainment'_

Itulah judul artikel yang ditengah dibaca oleh Sehun. Ia sebenarnya tak ingin membaca artikel tersebut tapi disisi lain ia penasaran ingin tahu apa yang ditulis. Dan apa hasilnya? Well, ia malah makin terpuruk. Apalagi kalau mengingat komentar netizen Korea Selatan tentang dirinya. ' _Sehun anggota yang paling tidak berguna', 'Sehun hanya menjual wajahnya saja. Ia tak menyanyi sama sekali.'_

"Kau seharusnya tidak usah membaca komentar-komentar itu."

Sehun mengangkat kepalan dan mendapati Lu Han yang entah sejak kapan duduk disampingnya. Entah anggota lainnya ada dimana. Suasana dorm sepi seperti kuburan. Mungkin mereka ada di kamar masing-masing, memikirkan fansign gagal barusan.

"Kau belum makan malam," ucap Lu Han.

"Aku tidak lapar," balas Sehun. Jangankan makan, bahkan ia tak berminat melakukan apapun.

Lu Han menghela napas panjang.

Untuk beberapa saat, ruangan hening. Tak ada satupun yang bicara sampai akhirnya Lu Han memecahkan kebuntuan itu. "Ayo bangun."

Sehun menatap Lu Han dengan bingung.

"Aku traktir makan pangsit di luar."

"Tapi-" ia berusaha menolak.

"Tidak ada penolakan! Ayo jalan!" dengan memaksa Lu Han menyeretnya pergi.

"Hyung, kita ini mau kemana sebenarnya?" wajar Sehun bertanya begitu. Lu Han menariknya menuju stasiun kereta bawah tanah terdekat.

"Sudah. Ikut saja." Perintah Lu Han.

Sehun hanya bisa pasrah. Ia mengikuti Lu Han berganti jalur kereta. Mereka sekarang ada di jalur Line 2. Hmm? Kalau tidak salah mereka ada di wilayah Yeongdeongpo-gu sekarang.

"Sampai," seru Lu Han tiba-tiba.

Kereta berhenti di Daerim Station dan mereka berdua berjalan keluar. Sebenarnya mereka mau ngapain?

"Kita di exit 12," lanjut Lu Han lagi.

Sehun dan Lu Han bergabung dengan komuter lainnya bergerak ke arah yang sama. Ia baru menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh ketika orang-orang di sekitarnya ternyata berbicara dalam bahasa Mandarin. Huh? Apa ia tidak salah dengar?

Mereka akhirnya tiba di pintu keluar exit 12 ketika Lu Han tiba-tiba berbalik dan berkata dalam bahasa Inggris. "Welcome to Chinatown." Gayanya bagaikan tour guide yang tengah memandu turis.

"Uhmm...bukannya Chinatown ada di Incheon?"

Lu Han mendengus. "Itu tempat untuk turis. Chinatown asli di Seoul ada disini."

Sehun paham maksud Lu Han ketika mereka mulai menjelajah sekitar Daerim Station. Jalan jalan kecil dengan bangunan dua atau tiga lantai yang penuh dengan papan reklame berbahasa Mandarin. Lampu neon warna warni. Penjaja makanan yang sibuk berteriak mempromosikan dagangan mereka. Sehun bisa salah mengira bahwa ia ada di Beijing sekarang.

Lu Han mengajaknya masuk ke sebuah restoran kecil dengan interior khas Chinese restoran. Lagu lembut dengan suara mendayu yang familiar menyambut kedatangan mereka. Lu Han mengajaknya duduk di meja depan, satu-satunya meja yang kosong. Maklum, sekarang jam makan malam. Seorang pelayan mendatangi mereka dan mulai berbicara dalam bahasa Mandarin. Lu Han balas menjawab dengan lancar. Pelayan itu mencatat dan kemudian beranjak pergi.

"Aku sering makan disini kalau kangen masakan kampung." Lu Han memberitahu. "Aku memesan pangsit dan mi daging. Enak sekali, kau harus coba. Yang punya tempat ini juga perantau dari Beijing."

Sehun hanya menatapnya. "Apa hyung tidak merasa sedih?" tanyanya heran.

Dari tadi ia ingin bertanya. Lu Han memang kelihatan murung sore tadi tapi lalu kembali ceria seperti semula. Apa Lu Han tidak merasa sedih sama sekali? Mereka sudah berlatih bertahun-tahun, berjuang dengan meneteskan keringat dan airmata. Dan setelah akhirnya debut, ini yang terjadi. Apakah grup mereka gagal? Apa mereka akan dibubarkan? Oh tidak. Sehun tidak ingin itu terjadi. Ia tidak rela.

Lu Han terdiam sejenak. "Tentu aku sedih."

"Lalu kenapa hyung kelihatan biasa-biasa saja?"

"Karena bersedih dan mengurung diri di dorm tidak akan mengubah apapun. Fansign tadi sudah lewat. Yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang hanyalah berusaha lebih keras lagi."

Sehun kadang tidak mengerti kenapa Lu Han bisa begitu dewasa. Apa karena ia lebih tua empat tahun? Atau karena Lu Han sudah merantau ke negeri orang sehingga ia jadi mandiri?

"Lagipula, kesuksesan tidak datang secara instan dan mudah. Kita harus berjuang dulu." Lu Han melanjutkan.

"Tapi hyung..."

"Dan kau tidak usah mempedulikan komentar netizen. Kita punya tugas masing-masing. Bukankah kau berperan sebagai rapper dan visual. Menurutku kau melakukannya dengan baik. Haters gonna hate. Kita tidak bisa menyenangkan semua pihak. Berusahalah untuk memperbaiki kekurangan yang kita punya tapi jangan terlalu mendengarkan semua komentar negatif itu."

Mendengarkan nasihat Lu Han selalu berhasil membuat Sehun menjadi tenang. "Thanks, hyung," gumamnya. Dalam hati ia juga berjanji untuk latihan lebih tekun lagi.

Lu Han hanya tersenyum kecil.

Obrolan mereka terputus karena pelayan datang mengantarkan pesanan mereka. Dua mangkok pangsit dan satu mangkok mi daging.

"Kok cuma satu hyung?" tanya Sehun.

"Itu untukmu. Kau masih masa pertumbuhan kan. Kurasa hanya makan semangkok pangsit tidak akan membuatmu kenyang."

"Hyung. Aku tidak serakus itu!" Sehun jadi malu. Padahal biasanya ia akan menuntut yang lain.

"Sudah, makan saja."

Lu Han mengaduk pangsit di mangkoknya. Ia bahkan mulai bersenandung kecil mengikuti lagu yang diputar di restoran itu.

"Sepertinya aku pernah dengar lagu ini," gumam Sehun.

Lu Han kelihatan agak geli mendengarnya. "Yuè liang dài biǎo wǒ de xīn. Ini lagu terkenal dari penyanyi legendaris Teresa Deng. Saking terkenalnya ada perkataan, dimana ada orang China disitu kau bisa mendengar lagu ini."

"Yue itu artinya bulan kan?" Lama bergaul dengan Lu Han membuat Sehun mengerti bahasa Mandarin sedikit-sedikit. "Apa judul full-nya, hyung?"

"Bulan melambangkan isi hatiku."

Sehun hanya mengangguk-angguk.

Lu Han kembali menyanyi kecil dan Sehun terdiam mendengarkan. Entah kenapa ia suka mendengar suara Lu Han menyanyi.

=== Sparks Will Fly ===

Meskipun memakan waktu, bahkan sampai hiatus setahun lebih, akhirnya mereka berhasil juga. EXO akhirnya menerima penghargaan pertama mereka. Bisa dimaklumi semuanya sangat senang. Junmyeon sudah berkaca-kaca diatas panggung. Ia keliatan hendak menangis. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tertawa riang. Semuanya tertawa gembira. Akhirnya hari ini datang juga.

Sehun juga tak kalah gembira. Ketika bertatapan dengan Lu Han, Lu Han mengucapkan sesuatu. Sehun membaca gerak bibirnya. "Sudah kubilang kan! Kita pasti bisa!"

"Kau benar hyung!"

Saking senangnya, ia mengangkat Lu Han dan memutar-mutarnya ketika mereka ada di belakang panggung. Kapan ia lebih tinggi dari Lu Han? Sehun bahkan tak menyadarinya.

"Sehun!" Lu Han menjerit. Tapi ia tak marah melainkan tertawa senang.

Ketika Sehun menurunkannya kembali, Lu Han hanya tersenyum lebar dengan pipi merona merah akibat keringat dan panas. Sehun terpana menatapnya, dan untuk pertama kalinya ia berpikir bahwa senyum Lu Han manis sekali.


End file.
